


A Toast of Their Own

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 June 2009 in response to the prompt of <i>Ginny/Luna: champagne</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Toast of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 13 June 2009 in response to the prompt of _Ginny/Luna: champagne_.

Ginny's always loved the effervescence of champagne, but Luna prefers the way being in Ginny's presence causes a bubble of emotion to swell inside her and tickle all her senses before it escapes through her laughter to be shared. Fifty years of un-popped bubbles—she privately toasts to this as Harry raises his glass in congratulations.

Everyone drinks in their happiness; everyone has for years. In fact, it's always surprised Ginny, especially at parties, how at ease her relationship's always made their family and friends. Luck in the form of Luna—as a girl, she never could have imagined life with her; now, Ginny can't imagine how else she would have spent it.

When the room thins out into lingering couples, Luna rescues a hidden bottle of champagne and looks for Ginny on their back porch. No matter how many children have played on it, the swing in which Ginny's sitting is still their swing, an old Muggle tire that they're both still limber enough to climb into. She kisses Ginny, and then, because it's their anniversary, she joins her in a drink of the fizzy stuff that Ginny loves—but before Luna can sip from the glasses that Ginny's conjured, a group of iridescent bubbles float up and become a flotilla of tiny hearts that eventually merge into one large bubble.

It doesn't pop, and they laugh.


End file.
